


Who knew Gavin had a Male Model as a Friend?

by TheDragonsBite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hot Friend, Jealous!Michael, M/M, Male Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsBite/pseuds/TheDragonsBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day one of Gavin's hot friend decides to "surprise" him by showing up at his work. Everyone is surprised that this guy is Gavin's friends and more that it seems like they are flirting with each other?! This brings something up inside Michael that he never knew he had, jealously of that male model for flirting with his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew Gavin had a Male Model as a Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story that I'm publishing on this site. I really hope you enjoy it!

Everything at the office seemed to be normal, well normal for the Achievement Hunter guys. They had just finished filming a Lets Play and now they are all just editing other videos that need to be done. There peaceful silence was interrupted by a knock at the door and Barbra's head peaking threw the door.

"Gavin," Gavin's head snapped towards Barbra as she spoke his name, "There is a man here to see you, says his name is Nick Snider."

The guys in the office say the look on Gavin's face, true happiness but also confusion. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door, having the biggest smile on his face and he practically ran out to this mystery man. All you could hear in the halls were the sound of squealing and laughter and everyone was curious as to who was out there. It didn't take long to find out because Gavin soon cam back in with a good looking man with brown hair and blue eyes whom they assumed was Nick.

"Guys this is one of my dearest friends, besides Dan, Nick Snider!" The look on Gavin's face was enough to say that Nick was a great friend.

Geoff was the fist to get up and shake the mans hand saying a nice, "Its good to see you man."

Each other member walked up to Nick to great them self and say hello. Michael was last with a quick, "Hello," and quickly sat back down. There was this feeling in Michael's stomach, he couldn't describe it, it was almost like there was some sort of anger that he couldn't figure out. 

"So Nick, what do you do for a living," asked Ryan.

Nick looked over at Gavin in shock and fake hurt while Gavin just smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Gavin, baby, you didn't tell your friends about me? After all we've been through," Gavin just sat there, trying not to laugh at Nick's words.

"Oh you think this is funny now? I'm hurt, and you know what happens when I'm "hurt"" Gavin's eyes widened at the words he just heard and tried to escape through the door. But Nick was too fast and caught Gavin by the waist, then throwing him down on the couch. Nick straddled Gavin by the waist and started at tickle Gavin like there was no tomorrow. Gavin's squeaked and laughed, begging Nick to stop.

"I wont stop until you tell your friends what I do!" 

"O-Ok! Nick is a-a professional m-model," Gavin sighed when he was finished because Nick got off of him, looking triumph. 

The rest of Achievement Hunter just watched as the two had there little reunion, Ray and Jack even got in on his phone that they were going to put online later. But there was one person in the room who wasn't laughing, not even smiling, Michael. That feeling in his stomach got bigger when he saw Nick straddle Gavin's waist like that, like it should be him doing that. He shook his head in describable at his own thoughts. 

I don't like boys and I don't like Gavin! Micheal kept repeating that sentence over and over again in his brain, but the more he thought of it, the more be didn't believe himself. All the memories of him and Gavin flashed into his mind, when they first met, teaming up in Mine-craft, having there own private jokes and even the sound of Gavin saying his name now sent chills down his spine. These feelings were not new to Michael, and now he knew what they meant. He always thought something was wrong with him, making a strong bond with Gavin very quickly, it all made sense to him now, he actually loved Gavin Free.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his name being called, he looked up and sure enough it was Gavin.

"Umm sorry, what did you say?" Michael looked around the room and saw that they were all gone, 'where did they go?' he thought to himself.

"Well you were staring at you computer for a long time and the guys wanted to go get some lunch, I said that I would stay back with you," Gavin's words sent chills down Michael's spine.

"Oh, ok. So where did Nick go?"

"Oh, he had to go, got a call from his boyfriend and I said he could go," There was something in Gavin's eyes when he said the word 'boyfriend' but Michael couldn't put his finger on it.

But Michael just nodded and turned back to his screen, 'so Nick wasn't available, thank god i thought him and Gavin had a thing,' he thought to himself.

Soon Michael felt a presence next to him and he turned his face to see Gavin's face, only a few inches in front of his. Michael felt his face turn pink at the closeness and started to feel uneasy, "U-Uh ya G-Gavin?"

"Your a real dumb, you know that," Gavin's words flowed out of his mouth, his breath hit Michael's face that made him even more nervous.

"W-What do yo-" Micheal's words were cut off by a pair of lips on his own, and they were Gavin's.

Michael soon melted into the kiss, never thinking that this would happen and how amazing it felt. It ended all to quickly for him though, for Gavin pulled away with a smile on his face.

"The only reason Nick came was to get you jealous enough to admire your feelings, but I couldn't wait for you to make the first move," Gavin said, still smiling like he won the lottery.

Finally Michael found his words and said, "y-you set this up so I would get jealous??"

All Gavin did was was nod sheepishly, but the smile still on his face and said, "well, did it work?"

Michael just sat there for a moment, staring into Gavin's eyes before laughing and saying, "get over here you little shit head," and pulled Gavin into another kiss, making sure he put all his love into it.


End file.
